charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Lancaster
Ryan Lancaster is the mortal boyfriend of Melinda Halliwell. The two started dating in 2026, after meeting in Piper's restaurant Les Trois, where Ryan works as a bartender. Ryan was unaware of the existence of magic, but has since learned and accepted the truth. History Early Life Ryan was born in 2006 in a small town close to San Francisco and had a normal, happy childhood. He is an only child and both of his parents are teachers. Ryan came to San Francisco to go to college but dropped out after one year when he realized that he didn't want to study, but that he wanted to work. Ryan was then hired as a bartender by Piper Halliwell at her restaurant Les Trois. It was here that Ryan met and fell in love with her daughter, Melinda Halliwell. However, Melinda was stalling to tell him that she was a witch. Four Witches and a Funeral After a year of dating, Melinda brought Ryan to the manor for a family dinner. However, the dinner was cut short when a warlock tried to kill Melinda. When Ryan left, he was abducted by the warlock and used as a bargaining chip in order for Melinda to surrender her life and powers. While captured, the warlock revealed Melinda was a witch, something she had kept hidden until then. Melinda ultimately tracked down Ryan with help from Coop, as a result of their shared love connection, and went to save him with her family. They eventually found Ryan and freed him, but before they could get escape, Piper was fatally stabbed by the warlock. Despite the fact that she had kept this secret from him, Ryan still loved Melinda and wanted to be there for her. They reconnected and decided to move in together as well, after Leo left Piper's restaurant in their care. Legacy After living together for about two years, Ryan planned to propose to Melinda and asked her brother Wyatt for help. After some advice from Wyatt, he went to Magic School to ask Leo for Melinda's hand in marriage, though this just merely a prank set up by Wyatt. However, Leo gave his blessing anyway and revealed he was happy for them. Just when Ryan was about to propose to Melinda during a romantic dinner, he was possessed by a fragment of the evil essence and tried to kill her. After fighting him off, Melinda called Wyatt and they took him to the manor. After a failed attempt to free Ryan from possession, Leo took him back to the school while the cousins sought a solution. Ryan was freed from the possession when Julian Turner reversed the spell cast by Elizabeth. He then told Melinda he needed time to deal with all that had happened. He then left to stay with his parents and left the engagement ring behind. Paris A few weeks later, Ryan returned and he and Melinda discussed their relationship. They decided to go to Paris to try making a fresh start. Things were a little awkward between them until they started reminiscing about their first date. When they met up with Laura and Grace, Ryan became upset after hearing them talk about warlocks. Melinda ran after him and Ryan admitted that he could not deal with magic after all, resulting in them breaking up. The following day, Ryan met Zoey, who warned him about Melinda being in danger. After trying to reach her all day, he headed to the rave where they were planning to vanquish the warlock. After meeting up with Melinda, Ryan revealed that he had been an idiot for not accepting all of her, including her magic. During the fight with Oliver, Ryan was stabbed while he attempted to save Melinda. The twins managed to save his life by cauterizing the wound, though it left a permanent scar on his shoulder. After ending the warlock threat, Melinda and Ryan talked and agreed to start over again as they truly loved each other. Engagement In an unspecified moment, Ryan finally managed to ask Melinda to marry him, and she accepted. The two decided to get married in the spring. When Melinda's cousin, Penny reopened P3, Ryan went to the inauguration with his girlfriend. He was also blocked by Melinda, like all other mortals when Wyatt sensed the arrival of Morrigan. Gallery Ryan4.jpg James-lafferty1.jpg Ryan2.jpg Ryan3.jpg James-lafferty2.jpg Ryan1.jpg Appearances *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 110: From Paris with Love *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents